


Finally a Dance

by Wafflesaventure



Series: Lesbian Adventures [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, No Lesbians Die, Nyo canada - Freeform, Nyo netherlands, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesaventure/pseuds/Wafflesaventure
Summary: Madeline spent most of her time at the dance waiting for a certain someone. Not going to chicken out of it this time, she's already decided she would ask Katyusha to dance.





	Finally a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> [Ukraine: Katyusha]  
> [Nyo! Canada: Madeline]   
> [Belarus: Natasha]  
> [Hungary: Erzsébet]  
> [Seychelles: Samira]  
> [Nyo! Holland: Anneke]  
> [America: Alfred]  
> [Japan: Kiku]

"Natasha! Are you coming to the dance as well?" Katyusha asked, putting her earrings in. She glanced over at her younger sister who was sitting on her bed, in their shared room.  
"No. I have other plans," Natasha replied, not looking up from the book she was reading. Katyusha sighed, "Alright, suit yourself," with a smile she adjusted her dress and stood up. "I'll be back in about two hours. Bye!"

Katyusha grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, calling goodbye to her brother. Leaving the house she got into Erzsébet's car. "Glad you could make it," the Hungarian girl said from the drivers seat, smirking back at her. "Are you excited?" Samira asked from the passengers side, almost bouncing in her seat. "Yes! I cannot wait, I'm barely even nervous!" Katyusha nodded, as they started moving.

***

Madeline tapped her foot along with the music, "I don't see her..." Her friend Anneke just hummed in response, "She'll be here soon. I heard her saying she'd come."  
"You're right. I'm just being impatient," Madeline sipped her punch and played with one of her curls, wearing her hair down for once. She was waiting for someone. That someone being her longtime crush, and sort of friend.

The room was pretty crowded, and people kept coming in. So she had decided standing by the door wasn't an option, considering people didn't notice her and kept pushing her.

***

Katyusha was having a good time, joking with her friends and drinking punch. But eventually her friends drifted off one by one, joining their dates or friends they were closer with. Until, it was now only Katyusha standing by the wall, looking around and tapping her foot to the music.

She sighed quietly as slight loneliness set in. This is fine... The Ukrainian started drifting into space when she thought she heard someone calling her name. Blinking back into reality, she noticed that slower music was playing and someone was walking up to her.

***

Madeline felt her cheeks heat up, and butterflies in her stomach when she finally caught sight of who she was looking for. The Canadian took a deep breath to calm herself, "Alright Annie, I'm going in," she handed her Dutch friend the rest of her soda and smoothed her dress. "Good luck," Anneke said and sat down at a table.  
She started walking to the lone girl in the dark blue dress. As she got closer, she called out, "Hey! Katyusha!" Madeline smiled, still feeling a little nervous. When Katyusha didn't respond, Madeline waited until she was closer to speak again, by now, a slow song was playing, "Katyusha, what's up?"

This time the girl looked up, "Oh! Hello Maddie!" Katyusha smiled, happy to be talking to someone again, "Nothing really, just enjoying the dance. I'm glad you came to speak with me!" Maddie nodded, and blushed, "I was wondering if you would, um... If you'd like to.. Dance with me?" She finally said, reaching her hand out to her.

Pink dusted over Katyusha's cheeks and she hesitantly took her hand, "... I'd love to." Smiling brightly, Madeline pulled her to the dance floor, a little too excited. When she realized she was pulling she quickly apologized, "S-sorry. I wanted to get you here before the song ended."

Katyusha just giggled, "It's fine. Now dance with me!" She wrapped her arms around Madeline's neck, pulling her close. Madeline pushed up her glasses before placing her hands on the other's waist, "I'm assuming you didn't come with anyone? As in a date?"   
"No, I was hoping I would get asked though," She shrugged, and they started to softly sway, "Did you?" Madeline shook her head no, "Well, I was going to ask someone but I kept getting nervous, then ran out of time... Is there a certain someone you wanted to go with?"  
Katyusha smiled, "Yes! But I'm here dancing with her now, so it fell into place." Red covered Madeline's face, "Everything did fall into place, huh?"

Eventually the song came to an end, and they left the floor to sit at a table. "Hey would you want to ride home with Anneke, Alfred, and I when this is over?" Madeline asked after coming back from getting sodas. "Well I'd have to tell Erzsébet first," Katyusha got up, "I'll be right back." She quickly ran, well, walked due to the heels, off to find her long haired friend.

"So. Does she like you?" Anneke asked, sitting down at their table, coming from who knows where. Sighing, Madeline looked at her, eyes brimming with happiness, "I believe so! She said she wanted me to ask her to the dance, I hope that means she likes me..!" Anneke nodded, "The sooner you figure it out. The better. When she comes back let's find your brother and leave. I think the snack bar just realized I might've gotten more change than I needed."

Madeline sighed, "I'll go grab him real quick." It wasn't too hard to find him, as he was one of the few you could hear over the music. "Alfred!" She said while tapping his shoulder, "We're ready to go!" He looked at her and grinned, "Okay, I'm coming, lemme just say bye to few buddies."   
"Don't forget, we're leaving because you were distracted by friend's," she huffed slightly. "I won't get distracted! Have some faith in me, Kiku will remind me I'm taking y'all home," he gestured to his Japanese friend. Madeline sighed, "Alright. Don't forget."

Luckily, Alfred didn't forget. Due to Kiku staying true to the American's words and reminding him. So now Madeline was sitting in the back with Katyusha, letting Anneke have the front seat. Katyusha gave Madeline a shy smile, casually resting her hand on the seat between them. Madelyn's didn't let this go unnoticed, turning red as she placed her hand over the other's. Thankful for the darkness of the car to hide her face. They dropped Anneke off first, then made their way to Katyusha's house. "Walk me to my door..?" She asked quietly when they stopped. "Yeah!" Madeline said a bit loudly, then quieted, "Er, of course.." Getting out, of the car Madeline hesitantly laced their fingers together.

"When's the part where you ask me out?" The Ukrainian girl asked nervously. Madeline giggled as they stopped in front of the door, "Well-" she got cut off by Alfred loudly honking the horn, "Hurry up! Mom made dinner!" Rolling her eyes, Madeline pressed a quick kiss to Katyusha's lips. "I'll pick you up next Friday for a date."


End file.
